


Wild Side

by Panikku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bestiality, Choking, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hallucinations, Lesbian Sex, Minor Mysophilia, Minor Violence, Monsters, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikku/pseuds/Panikku
Summary: To find an advantage in the coming season, Irelia sneaks into the Summoner's Rift Jungle Conservatory for some light scouting. She doesn't know what to expect, unsure if the rumors of untamed monsters and jungle plants are true, but after borrowing an outfit from Caitlyn she feels perfectly prepared. With the help of an off-meta ally, she finds out that all the mobs from the last few seasons are being replaced, and that the new monsters are still not fully tamed.





	1. First Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is *not* a scat fic, and there are no references to human or beast excrement in a sexual way. Discomfort is a major theme, though, and a few scenes reference some typically unclean body parts that, for the sake of this work, the reader can consider sanitary (though still pungent in other ways). The explanation for this comes after those such scenes, though you are free to interpret them however you like. Thank you for reading.

Irelia landed in the jungle as gracefully as she could, but the earth beneath her boots was unfamiliar and she faltered ever so slightly. She sighed and adjusted her tight shorts, tugging them down her thighs as far as they would go while getting into a ready position. The summoner's rift jungle always made her uneasy, and though she borrowed an appropriate from Caitlyn it did nothing to calm her nerves.

The Blade Dancer didn’t have much experience “jungling” in the previous season, but upon hearing there would be major changes that could benefit her she decided to get a headstart for the next year’s games. She wasn’t in the Summoner’s Rift, but in the off-season Jungle Conservatory where new monsters and challenges were raised. Irelia figured that getting to know the new monsters and plants would make her more prepared and therefore popular, so she infiltrated the habitat in the early hours of the morning to get in some practice.

Her heavy boots always made imprints in the dirt no matter how softly she stepped, and soon she gave up trying to hide her presence. The Conservatory of course would be empty all day, but she felt especially isolated while it was still dark beneath the canopy. A thin layer of fog wove through the trees as well, closing her off from her surroundings.

She wondered if she was the only champion to have this idea—surely there had to be others who were eager to see what new monsters awaited them—and what she would have to do if she met someone else on her adventure. She would do her best to avoid detection altogether, but in the case that someone did find her she would have to be ready. As Irelia marched through the conservatory she grew impatient for her first encounter, whether it be beast or man. Her hike eventually lead her to a clearing with one large tree at the far end, and she immediately noticed something out of place.

The ground was scuffed with signs of a struggle, yet Irelia couldn’t make out any boot or footprints. She did see, however, something glimmer in the middle of the clearing. As she walked slowly up to it she recognized it as a dagger, confirming her suspicions of a fight. The fighter shifted into a cautious stance, but before she could prepare herself fully something darted out of the trees at a breakneck speed and slammed into her side. The force was incredible, and Irelia had no way of bracing herself against the sudden blindside.

The strike sent her flying head first across the clearing, and she had no chance to recover before a second attack came her way. Her face burned from skidding across the damp, rough earth, and it took her a moment to even attempt to stand up. As she staggered to her feet, her vision focused and she caught sight of her assailant: a hairy swine-like animal twice the size of a murk wolf. Even from afar the dirt-covered creature dwarfed Irelia, and she suddenly found herself unable to move. The blows to her head left her in a concussed state, barely conscious enough to stay standing. The monster let out a roar, and the unbearable stench of neutral-mob breath forced the girl to her knees. It charged again, its six legs carrying it towards her headfirst at an unbelievable pace, and Irelia could do nothing but gag and retch in the noxious cloud of breath.

The layers of dirt and hair on the boar did nothing to soften the slam, and the moment after it connected with her side she found herself face down in the mud and paralyzed. Irelia’s stomach lurched and a torrent of liquid surged up her throat. With the girl too sore to move, her vomit pooled in the indentation around her head. She tried to push herself up, but she couldn’t find the strength to keep upright and splashed back down in the puddle.

Sensing its swift victory, the boar wasted no time mounting the would-be jungler. The first few weeks of magical taming were completed successfully, and though it couldn’t rip her limb from limb it still wasn’t fully trained to leave her to respawn. A month of pent up frustration fueling it, the boar began to flex. Shaking its hindquarters, it let free its still intact sexual organs: two meaty, dripping rods that began to swell in anticipation.

Irelia felt next to nothing from the boar’s continued assault, too focused on not breathing in her own vomit to worry about the clawing at her safari shorts. In a few swift scratches, the monster exposed the source of the maddening pheromones. A stubby leg pinned her shoulder to the ground while the other five took turns scraping away the soiled fabric covering her thighs. As the last strip of cloth was cleaved from her ass, Irelia regained enough sensation to feel the flat-tipped penis drip juices as it pressed between her legs. With her face in the dirt and her hips raised, the boar had some trouble entering her folds. Her body was on full lockdown, too bruised and frightened to relax for even a moment. She felt one of the cocks slap against her rear repeatedly and shuddered when slime dribbled between her cheeks and down her inner thighs. Invigorated at the first sign of life since its last attack, the boar redoubled its efforts. With a hard thrust, one of the flat tips had nowhere to go but inside the girl.

From the first stroke, Irelia could feel just how powerful jungle monsters were before groomed for the rift. The heat was astounding, and she was sure if she was more conscious she would be screaming in pain from the burn. The boar sank back on its rear legs, writhing in excitement to feel more of its captive’s flesh. Irelia, however, was less than pleased at the sensation of the monster rearranging her already fragile innards. Her guts were displaced inch by inch to make room for one monster cock, and as it fucked its way deeper she felt the other rod nestle between her cheeks.

Though not incredibly long, the boar cock stretched the lithe girl to her limits. The thick member, pulsing with hot blood, was unlike anything she had taken before, and she was surprised that she could feel such a thing while the rest of her body was unresponsive. The boar’s cocks throbbed along with its twin hearts, veins swelling while the organs finished stiffening. Once fully erect, they slowly began to leak monstrous precum both on and inside the poor girl.

With another roar that drove Irelia back to nausea, the monster began to thrust. It lifted its rear and dropped its hips, letting its full weight carry it down with tremendous force. Irelia’s knees cracked in the ground, unable to bear the monster’s awesome weight. The boar followed with several more thrusts in this manner to get accustomed to its mate’s insides, and satisfied himself with the newfound familiarity. A particularly rough thrust, even by boar standards, shoved Irelia’s face completely in her puddle, leaving her caked in mud and vomit and gasping for air while the monster pounded away.

The brief splash partially woke her up, and for the first time since the entered the clearing her senses were functioning. The first thing she noticed was the taste in her mouth- it was awful. Dry puke lingered on her tongue as she began to cough up saliva and dirt, but with each thrust from the boar her lips kissed the surface of the abhorrent puddle and coated her mouth again.

A sharp pain in her upper arm told her her shoulder was dislocated, but the monster kept it pinned to the ground as it slammed at her. She felt the deep scratches on her ass and thighs throb with her quickening heartbeat, and she let out a squeak. Upon opening her throat she heaved again, but she was too dehydrated to regurgitate. A few agonizing moments passed while the girl caught her breath, and she finally moved her attention to her lower body. Her legs felt like twigs under her monstrous mate, and she could not move them apart at all. Even the wide cock spreading her pussy could not spread her legs, much to her discomfort. The boar grunted, enjoying the tightness.

Eventually the boar sped up, rutting Irelia as furiously as it knew how. The girl could do nothing while the porcine cock violated her, but she was almost thankful that the upper cock was content with spewing precum up and down her ass cheeks instead of abusing her other hole. The burning cocks fucked away, slowly draining the monster’s stamina and bringing about the end of their session. Irelia felt how the base of the cock throbbed as it bottomed out inside her and then swelled up to the tip. The pulsing head was like a battering ram outside her womb, threatening to break her at any moment and stretch her insides beyond repair. She could feel how the cock stretched her as it grew, the fit even tighter than when she first regained feeling in her bruised pussy.

With a loud, “gah!” her will gave out, and she surrendered to the animal without realizing she hadn’t even put up a fight. The monster cock was damaging her from the inside, but she was still alive to feel it. Precum, fresh from the beast’s scalding testicles, spurted from the tip of the penis nestled in her cheeks and pooled in the small of her back. It was warm and viscous, and before long it reached her safari top and soaked the back all the way through. Her sweat mingled with the bestial cum and filled the air with a scent that pushed the monster over the edge. With a final, hot-breathed roar, the future jungle camp claimed its first victim. As it squealed and writhed in its earth shattering primal orgasm, Irelia experienced something completely different.

The repulsive stench of vomit and boar jizz filled her nostrils, and coupled with the pain she felt all over her body she writhed in disgust- a near anti-orgasm brought on by hate and nausea. Her chest heaved as she was finally able to spew and find some relief- she felt ever so slightly lighter and cleaner, as if free from a sickness. Meanwhile, the boar buried itself as deep as it could in the heaving woman’s tight folds, kissing her cervix with his tip and unleashing a torrent of fluid into her womb. The semen was thinner than Irelia expected, but what it lacked in texture it made up for in sheer volume. The runny liquid filled her instantly and exploded out of her stuffed pussy, even with the boar’s cock plugging the hole.

Both cocks pumped away like hoses, dousing Irelia’s lower body in rotten fluid. After flexing its cocks generously to wring out its balls, the boar thrusted a few more times for good measure. It felt like the king of the jungle, just having filled a mate with every ounce of potent seed it could muster. It dismounted the girl and gave her gape a quick sniff before sauntering off to its den, dripping cum the whole way.

Irelia’s sore body gave out right away, and she used her last bit of stamina to roll over onto her back. Her semen-coated skin and shirt stuck to the ground in an unpleasing way, but at last she had room to catch her breath. Her ribs cracked as she filled her lungs, wondering if it was her fate to die here. Her pride had gotten the better of her, and she was paying the price. Morning was not far gone, but the light of day started to fade as her vision blackened at the edges. The Blade Dancer was about to wonder how bad her concussion was, but her train of thought was lost as unconsciousness hit her like-

—

A gentle stream of water flowed down Irelia’s chest and roused her from her comatose state. It was the first pleasant thing she had felt in a long time, but it was still not enough to wake her fully. The water then flowed back up the way it came, dipping between her cleavage, and the odd sensation was enough to startle her. She blinked awake, the pleasant midday sun feeling harsher in her disoriented state. Looking around, Irelia discovered her vision hadn’t recovered and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She felt warm water up to her navel and decided that the glassy blue blur below her was something of a pool, and squinting hard she could make out the jagged shape of rocks surrounding it.

The water splashed and lapped at her playfully, confusing the tired girl as she regained her senses. She was at the mouth of some river, but the streams trickling down the rocks around her weren’t enough to sway her in the current. Some water splashed in her eyes, and as she wiped the liquid away a soothing sensation overcame her. Irelia’s eyelids fluttered open and she let out a sharp gasp. She wasn’t the only one in the spring, and she presumed that the other occupants were the kind souls who rescued her from the boar’s clearing.

Irelia backed up against a large rock, only to have a slender blue girl move in between her and the wall. She recognized it as a nymph, and it seemed to draw water with it as it ran nimble fingers from her stomach to her neck, creating a waterfall on her clean chest. More nymphs closed in, and Irelia had to give up on counting them. For each beautiful creature at the surface, there were two more submerged in the water or playing on the rocks. As more rose up to greet Irelia, the tide swelled. The spring rose up to Irelia’s collarbone, and it was getting hotter.

Irelia’s cheeks began to turn red from the heat, and she only blushed harder when a nymph emerged from the thick steam and straddled her thighs. Sweat and steam trickled down her face and neck, and it seemed to entice the magical creature. Its snow white hair flowed with water, and behind the gushing locks Irelia could see intense beauty. The spirit stared at her softly yet intently, curiosity and lust visible in her pupilless blue eyes. It leaned in and Irelia noticed the smooth pale blue skin that sparkled with moisture, and before she knew it she was lost in a kiss.

The nymph’s lips were soft and wet, but to Irelia’s surprise they were not at all slimy. In fact, it felt more human than monstrous. As it cupped her steamy face, her thoughts drifted back to nights in Ionian bathhouses. She remembered naked men and women glistening in the soft candlelight, and recalled the few times she chose to take a lover and hope no one saw through the steam. Her right hand found its way to the small of the spirit’s back, and to her surprise another latched onto her at her elbow and began to show its affection. Raising her left arm, another nymph quickly filled the gap and started to kiss her neck.

Sighing, Irelia leaned away from the kiss and let the three beauties work her over. The first joined in kissing her neck and chest, while the nymph to her right rubbed Irelia’s shoulder between its warm breasts. She turned to her left, begging silently for another kiss, and her chosen companion complied.

The water felt boiling now, the rocks trapping in all the heat from the spirits, but Irelia didn’t care. She deepened her kiss, allowing the nubile creature to explore her mouth, and moaned as new sensations overcame her. For the first time, she noticed how to tell the same-looking creatures apart. Besides smelling like sweet spring water, their mystifying scents were accented with something unique. The nymph vigorously licking the inside of her mouth smelled and tasted like eucalyptus- a strong, fresh aroma that invigorated her mind yet calmed her body. Breaking the kiss for a moment she discovered that the sprite lavishing her breasts gave off an aura of mint, and she planted a kiss on top of its head to take a better sniff. The third girl working her over hinted of cucumber, and when it caught Irelia’s eye it waved seductively and bit its lip.

Irelia turned back to the eucalyptus-smelling nymph and pulled its head back to hers. Their lips met again and the water spirit wasted no time sliding her tongue around Irelia’s. This time she felt it drool, and warm, fresh water flowed into her mouth. To the dehydrated jungler, none of the other sensations provided could even compare. The exotic technique was refreshing and sensual, and most importantly it slaked her deep thirst.

She sealed her lips tightly with the nymph’s, downing as much of the spring water as she could. Her partner seemed pleased, giggling in delight as the jungler gulped down mouthfuls of her gift. Irelia drank with abandon, her thirst receding with each swallow until her stomach began to swell. The girls’ lips parted and some excess water drained from their mouths before Irelia let out a belch. She sighed, leaning back onto the warm rocks and getting comfortable while the creatures continued their work. The sprite she just finished kissing and drinking (who was quickly becoming her favorite) moved her mouth to her ear and started to lick. The warm wetness of the magical tongue was strange but not unwelcome, and Irelia began to feel like she was melting.

As she drifted to a place of peace, the water sprite at her chest rose up to plant kisses on and around her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled, lazily kissing back as the two spirits showered her face with affection. The remaining nymph, not one to be left out, turned around and backed into Irelia, grinding her wet bottom into the girl’s hand. Taking a bit of initiative, the jungler groped at the creature’s impressive rear, squeezing the plump cheeks one by one and admiring the round shape. She turned towards the creature, letting the other two kiss and lick the side of her face as they pleased, and effortlessly slid two of her fingers into its juicy asshole. It shuddered and let out something like a cute high-pitched glub, and tensed on the invading fingers.

The sprite looked over its shoulder at Irelia, mouth agape in a silent moan, and the champion grinned at the lewd pose. She started to pump her fingers, slowly at first, getting used to the warm, slick hole. It squished and stretched in satisfying ways, and Irelia grunted at feeling just how perfect it was. The jungler suddenly felt thirsty again, and the beautiful spirits and sensual atmosphere around her awakened a deep, primal lust. With her free hand she began to play with the nymph at her other side, attacking its flawless ass without warning. She filled her hand with supple flesh, groping roughly as she heard the spirit sigh in pleasure.

Irelia toyed with the fey asshole, stretching the sensitive skin however she pleased. Though her face was occupied once again, she could hear the spirit pant with every twitch of her fingers. She found the multitasking easy- playing with two nymph butts and feverishly kissing a third came all too naturally to her. She felt powerful as the steamy sex got to her head, and her hunger for pleasure grew. The creature in her left hand yelped as Irelia squeezed harder than before, trying to draw its attention.

She looked down at Irelia, her solid eyes glowing with energy, and awaited any command. The touch of a human was enough to drive her insane with lust, but the jungler’s rough groping charged her beyond what she thought was possible. She knew that Irelia would not be able to breed her like her body desired, but her instincts could never refuse passionate sex with such a woman. The spirit quivered in excitement and held back a smile, trying to appear as fuckable as possible while she held the human’s focus.

The nymph drooled as Irelia smoothly traced her hand from her ass to her chin, cupping the slender face and whispering, “more.” She nodded and looked over to where Irelia worked her sister’s asshole, envious of the human’s powerful touch, before turning around and submerging herself in the spring. The sprite purposefully left its beautiful ass above the surface hoping to tempt Irelia into giving her more attention, but looking above her she could see the jungler was focused on kissing and playing with the breasts of another. She hummed out to the rest of the camp, calling their attention to the orgy at the far end of the spring.

Some were content watching while playing, fingering and kissing one another but never taking their eyes off the show Irelia put on with their sisters. Others happily stopped groping each other to get some time with the new human, and one of the girls got distracted enough to leave her lover bound at the bottom of the spring. The abandoned nymph sighed and watched the others flock to Irelia, whimpering at the aching in her pussy.

The spirit in Irelia’s lap surfaced after calling those who would listen, hoping for some praise from the visitor. She rested her head on the jungler’s shoulder, letting out a noise halfway between a whine and a bubble in an attempt to get attention. Irelia broke her kiss with her current partner when she caught a whiff of strong eucalyptus. She smiled and directed the minty spirit towards her neck before welcoming her favorite back.

She motioned for the sprite to stand up in the water and helped her to her feet, burying her head in the glistening thighs now at mouth-level. The slender girl moaned in thanks, but Irelia was just beginning her reward. Her tongue lapped eagerly at both of the exposed holes, and the flavor of eucalyptus was even more apparent in the tender area. She placed a hand on Irelia’s head for balance, snaking her fingers into the damp black hair and urging her forward. The jungler complied, but found that licking one girl and fingering another was more of a challenge. However, the nymph was spasming in the water with each curl of her digits, cumming uncontrollably from the anal caressing and appeared ready for a break.

Irelia removed her slick fingers with a resounding “pop!” and beckoned for the nymph’s mouth without moving her head away from her newest plaything. Luckily, the sprite was waiting for the opportunity to taste herself since her first orgasm. She turned around with a splash and licked at Irelia’s fingers for a moment before taking them into her mouth entirely. Her tongue curled around the dirty fingers, savoring the hint of cucumber, and then took them as deep as they could go. Feeling the velvety texture of it’s magical throat, Irelia was saddened that she couldn’t fuck it somehow. It was warm and tight, the way the impaled herself on the fingers in order to choke herself was something else entirely. She sputtered and coughed, but kept the fingers as deep as they were even when throat slime dribbled out her mouth.

Without warning, two new nymphs grabbed Irelia’s legs from under the surface and spread them apart, eliciting a moan from the jungler and a smile from the girl in her lap. More sprites joined in under the pond and showered the human with affection, kissing and nipping her everywhere below her navel. The sensation was too much, and Irelia let out a loud groan into her favorite nymph’s asshole. The jungler tried to escape, but the recipient of her tonguing and the mobs in the water held her fast. She wasn’t going anywhere until the sprites were done.

A dozen sets of plump lips played with her from below, and the nymph in Irelia’s lap couldn’t resist joining in. Keeping her head above water, she brought both hands down to her lover’s thighs and began to rub. She slowly massaged inward, drawn towards Irelia’s core on an invisible current, and finally traced both hands across the girl’s swollen lower lips. The sprite dipped in at an agonizing pace, this time making Irelia mewl while her tongue was as far as it could reach in a third luscious ass of the day. The first digit was followed quickly by a second and a third, and as they moved the dextrous fingers drove the human wild.

Combined with the heat of the spring, Irelia felt warmed to the core. She was nearing release, and she felt as if cumming would make her melt into the water. Still, she licked at the juicy nymph asshole with intense passion- she didn’t know when she would get to taste something so amazing again. She felt a sting at her chest, and without looking she knew that the girl in her lap had begun to bite her. The pinching sensations moved from her nipples to all around her chest and neck, leaving bite marks and puncturing skin that healed right away in the mystical spring.

Alas, nothing could tear Irelia away from the magical booty, and the dejected creature had to settle for making the human squeal into her sister. She smiled and continued to bite, taking the time to ingrain in her memory the the jungler’s delicious, supple skin. Below the glassy surface of the spring her fingers worked their magic on Irelia, eliciting spasms of pleasure when she caressed her guest just right. She took a break from attending to Irelia’s chest in order to focus on fingering the wet hole, and as she nuzzled into the girl’s breasts she saw two of her sisters begin to fight.

The nymph who had busied herself choking on Irelia’s fingers was wrestling with another, the near-identical girls trying to push each other away while kneeling in the water. Eventually the sister who just arrived, who smelled faintly of rosewater, bested her sister and forced her into the pool. She straddled her mouth, bubbles tickling her slit as they escaped the submerged spirit, and guided Irelia’s hand to her holes. Bubbling out a sigh, the weaker nymph began to tongue the pussy above her, secretly loving the gentle flowery taste. She felt Irelia take hold of her sister’s ass, dipping her skilled fingers into the squishy hole. Her insides tightened on the sunken girl’s tongue and she licked harder, vowing to taste every inch of her kin.

All the stimulation from the camp pushed Irelia deeper and deeper into bliss, and eventually she couldn’t tell the feelings apart. The kisses and licks that fell on her skin seemed to come from everywhere, and she found she had to concentrate on pleasuring her two chosen lovers in order to stay composed. She moved her fingers and tongue in a rhythm felt only by the girls, edging them towards orgasm with her.

Irelia tensed when she felt the creature in her lap curl her fingers in a sensitive spot and readied herself for her climax. She did her best to ravish her girls, eating out one succulent sylph ass and fingering the other with enthusiasm. They sighed in pleasure, shutting their eyes and letting Irelia handle them expertly. The jungler tightened her body in an attempt to withdraw from the overwhelming pleasure, but the water elementals kept her firmly in place as she reached her peak. Irelia let out a high-pitched moan and quivered, finally pushed over her over the edge. Her pussy clamped down around the wet fingers, but the skilled girl didn’t let up.

Irelia’s girls climaxed moments after, even more turned on by the sight of the human cumming as she played with them. The sisters came together, letting out tiny whimpers as Irelia continued to pleasure them. The three girls began to collapse, relaxing their bodies into the spring and coming down from their high. The nymph in Irelia’s lap welcomed them eagerly, kissing her two sisters lovingly as they settled together. Irelia panted, still not fully calm, but able to appreciate the serenity of the moment.

As she caressed the spirits surrounding her, something caught her eye. At the other end of the pool, in a particularly deep spot, she saw a shimmer of skin that didn’t match the pale blue of her lovers. Craning her neck she realized she was looking at another human, bound and unconscious at the bottom of the spring. Shoving the nymphs aside without a second thought, Irelia dove into the water and swam down towards the body. As she neared, she saw long red hair that flowed in the gentle current and black tattoos covering the length of a girl’s body.

Irelia furiously worked at freeing Katarina, recognizing her the moment she brushed the hair out of her face. Summoning all her strength, she broke the bindings behind the Noxian’s back and carried her to the surface. She placed the damsel on a flat rock at the edge of the water, pressing down on her stomach and watching water dribble from her parted lips. Katarina sputtered and coughed up the remaining water in her body, green eyes wide with shock.

Though she had only just finished a very pleasurable session with the spirits, she looked over at them with a terrified expression before attending to Katarina. She was preparing to give any form of first-aid she could when a blazingly fast hand shot through the steam and gripped her throat. The Ionian gasped for air under the amazing grip, and looked to find Katarina fully conscious and fuming.

“What do you think you’re doing, bitch?” She said, practically screaming. Some nymphs sank eye-level in the water at the sound of her voice, scared for what might happen. “Do you have any idea how amazing it felt down there?”

Irelia’s eyes widened in confusion and fear, wondering what exactly Katarina meant. “I-I’m sorry,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. “I don’t understand.”

Katarina scoffed. “I wanted to be down there! Do you think these pathetic creatures could hurt me after their taming?” She righted herself on the rock, combing her fingers through her hair as she spoke. “These little sluts did exactly what I asked, nothing more.”

The redhead wrung out her hair, trying to undo the tangled mess. She gave up in a huff, thankful that most of it was off her face, and posed herself on the rock. The Noxian curled her legs under her, propping herself up one one hand while the other massaged the back of her neck. In her usual exhibitionist fashion she puffed her chest forward, even if debatably sentient fairies and a woman she didn’t care for were the only ones who could see. She sighed, heaving her perky breasts, before donning a scowl and focusing back on Irelia.

“This is a tamed camp, and on top of that it’s built with a healing fountain. Nobody can die here, so I was fine down there. Better than fine, really. I kept cumming over and over from asphyxiation. I mean, look at me!” Katarina spread her legs and revealed her swollen pussy, trembling as it got a break from the onslaught of pleasure. If anyone could orgasm from a controlled death, Irelia figured, it was Kat. “But you just had to play hero and rescue me.”

“I’m sorry, Katarina,” Irelia said, trying to focus on something besides Katarina’s gleaming body. “I didn’t know. You looked like you were in trouble.”

The girl sighed. “It’s understandable, I suppose, but still a major pain in my ass. You certainly know how to kill a mood.” Her face perked up for a moment, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the freshly-fucked Ionian. “Well, I suppose you’re here for the same reason I am.”

“And what’s that?”

“Getting a headstart in the jungle. We both know it’s different every year, but it seems like there’s a good reason it’s off limits right now,” Kat explained, getting up from the rock. “Here, come with me.” She gently extended a wet hand to Irelia, offering to help her out of the pool. She accepted, sensing that there wasn’t much the Noxian could do to her at the moment.

“Let me show you some things,” Kat said, helping Irelia out of the spring and guiding her onto the soft grass of the meadow. “I don’t know how much good it’s going to do us now, but we’ll at least have some knowledge next season if we can’t fight anything.”

Irelia gingerly stepped out of the water, and when she walked out of the thick steam she felt something change. The air in the meadow was cool but not uncomfortable, and when she started to feel even a bit cold the sun would warm her from overhead. And while that was well and good, she realized the weather affecting her directly reminded her that her clothes were gone. She looked over at Katarina who strutted forward and tossed her hair like nothing was wrong. Looking back at the spring, she saw that the nymphs had ripped up her safari outfit and were making rags that barely covered their bodies. Caitlyn wasn’t going to be too happy about that.

The would-be jungler blushed and followed her partner up onto a hill in the meadow where Kat stopped to stretch. Irelia caught up to her slowly, walking while trying to cover some of her body due to her creeping embarrassment. Katarina spread her legs and threw up her arms before bending and placing her palms flat on the ground, limber from her soak in the spring. Feeling a little tense, Irelia circled her shoulders as much as she could without bouncing her breasts.

“How long have you been here?” Irelia asked, her cheeks flushing as she watched the girl stretch in a ray of sunlight.

“Since late last night,” Katarina replied. “I had to wait for some mages and guards to finish training, and then the rest of my night was rudely taken away by the Komoboar.”

“Komo... Boar?” Irelia asked, thinking she already knew what Kat meant.

“Six legs, two cocks, and very heavy,” Katarina said, starting to reach around in the low branches of a nearby tree. “That ghastly animal is replacing the Gromp camp next year and it got the better of me. The beastmasters still haven’t finished training it, and I guess you could say I’m lucky it did what it did instead of killing me.”

“I know what you mean. It was... Also the first ‘camp’ I ran into.”

Katarina let out a hearty laugh, which hurt Irelia more than she cared to admit. “Normally I’d mock you for being a whimpering slut, but I guess I don’t have much ground to stand on.”

“What are you doing now?” Irelia asked, trying to change the subject and push the fact that the creature had their way with both of them out of her mind.

“Well,” Katarina said, pulling something loose from the tree and stepping down, back still to Irelia. “I thought I would get even for what you did to me in the hot spring.”

Before Irelia could react, Katarina turned around with her infamous speed and lashed out at her with a whip-like vine. Assuming she was being betrayed by her “teammate,” Irelia prepared for a fight that she doubted either of them had the energy for. However, as the tip of the vine collided with her bare stomach it did not flick away. The smack left a red mark across her side and then turned on it’s own will. It coiled loosely around her torso and slid to her neck, and Katarina gave a quick tug that brought the girl to her knees. Sensing a target, the rest of the plant drooped down from the canopy and moved its tendrils closer. 

Irelia’s struggling did nothing to ease her situation, and Katarina was able to overpower her and drove her flat on the grass with ease. She wondered if this was really necessary punishment for a small mistake, but still sensed no malicious intent in the Noxian. If Kat wanted her dead, she would be dead. This was only play to her, a twisted practical joke as an act of petty revenge.

As the vines scaled her body, Katarina straddled her and laughed wickedly.

“K-KAT!” Irelia coughed out, more scared of the vines than the girl. “HELP ME!”

“Oh relax honey,” she said, still giggling as Irelia squirmed. “I just want you to hold still for a while. Chokevines don’t last forever but they’ll be worse while I’m around.”

“Kat, I swear that- GLURK!” The vine around her neck tightened as she tried to speak, and she ended up gargling her words.

“Oh please cut the dramatics, Irelia. Let’s just talk for a bit. It won’t kill you. Who knows, you might actually like it as much as I do!” She let out a sinister giggle while Irelia kicked her legs, but two vines quickly stayed her. Katarina then had the freedom she needed to pin the Ionian’s hands above her head, their faces dangerously close once Kat had complete control. “I must admit, this jungle is starting to grow on me. It’s too bad things will be tame by next season. You know,I actually found the those nymphs playing with this stuff. An unintended interaction, I’m sure, but I just had to try it after I found those little sluts creaming themselves over it.”

Irelia slowed her struggling, conserving oxygen and letting Kat have her way in hopes it would get her out faster. She didn’t have the strength to move her head, and she could only stare at her tormentor during the monologue.

“What did you think of the Komoboar? I bet that smug pig is so pleased with itself for bagging two hot pieces of ass like us, don’t you?” Kat grinned, roughly palming Irelia’s bare breasts and watching the girl try to choke out a response. “I’m lucky I managed to cram the lower of those disgusting chodes into my ass. I didn’t want that pathetic creature’s semen fucking me up down there.”

Katarina finished her sentence by plunging three fingers into Irelia’s still damp pussy, which was involuntarily leaking at the floral bondage. “What about you? It didn’t get to have it’s way with this tight pussy, did it?” Irelia looked away, and refused to answer, but her body language was all that Katarina needed. “Oh no, really? Really? You little breeding bitch! That disgusting boar fucked your pussy up and down, didn’t he?”

She kept teasing Irelia, laughing hysterically as she fingered her. “I can’t believe you! There’s no fucking way you’re not pregnant with that vermin’s brood. Do you know how strong that stuff is? Haha! You are a bigger slut than I am! You took all of that monster spunk right in this tight pussy. You’re a pig whore! YOU’RE GONNA HAVE PIG BABIES!”

Irelia’s eyes widened as she thought back to the Komoboar’s runny load finding its way deep inside her, and wondered if Katarina was telling the truth. She shook her head “no” wildly, staring at the girl on top of her intently to find any shred of evidence she was lying. Kat wiped a tear from her eye, still rubbing Irelia’s pussy, and continued her mockery. She gave Irelia an enthusiastic “yes” nod and more frightening laughter.

“I thought I was bad for letting it fuck me in the ass, but at least I’m not some jungle mob’s sow!” She leaned in closer to hear Irelia’s faint whimpers, urging the plants to tighten as she told her story. “Did it rough you up, too? I’m ashamed to say it got me quickly. It pushed me into some mud and rutted me even though I’m sure it broke my ribs. Ugh, I even had to touch that dripping cock to guide it into my asshole. What a drag. It took me forever to get that gunk out of my hair, too.”

Tears ran down Irelia’s cheeks as Katarina reminded her of the brutal assault, not once letting up on her poor pussy. The vines constricted again, this time coiling up her tits and squeezing before tightening on her throat as well. Her vision blurred until Katarina’s head was just a mass of crimson against the blue sky.

“But that’s not what you want to hear, is it, pig fucker? You want to hear how it got me too?” Her tone changed, staring deep into Irelia’s eyes and giving a sarcastic sigh. “Fine, I suppose I would like to tell someone what happened. It knocked me face up in some mud when I tried to get the drop on it. Both my shoulders felt broken and I couldn’t get up in the gunk. It makes me sick to think that the puddle was probably... Ugh. Still, that horrid thing mounted me and tore off my pants. I had to watch those cocks swell above me, in too much pain to do anything except use all my strength to spread my asshole for him and guide him into me. That fur was also so disgusting I thought I was going to choke on my own vomit, and the breath he poured onto me while he fucked me was mind-numbing. That bastard took his sweet time with me, fucking me hard until I was buried too deep in the mud to get out. He passed out right as he finished, and it took me the rest of the morning to crawl out of that shit and find help.”

Katarina was clearly aroused by all this, loving that she could tell her story to someone even worse off than she had been. She kept her fingers in Irelia while she finished talking, though the Ionian was too far gone to hear anything. As she lost oxygen her vision blackened at the edges, and if Kat really was saying more it fell on deaf ears. Irelia spasmed involunarily, cumming hard on her torturer’s fingers as she passed out. Still going crazy, Katarina took the opportunity to kiss her slack mouth, sucking on her drool covered lips while she watched the light fade from her eyes.

When Irelia was all but gone, Katarina ripped the Chokevine from her neck with ease and sealed their lips, feeling the abused girl suck the air from her lungs hungrily. Katarina’s pussy twitched too, suddenly reminded of how good it felt to be unable to breathe in the spring. She envied Irelia, getting choked into submission by those long, thick tendrils. She could see the fear in her reddening face as she wondered when she would run out of air entirely, and Katarina realized how attractive the Ionian could be.

Irelia desperately hyperventilated, trying to draw in fresh air without success and only rebreathing from Katarina’s mouth. Her panicked breaths served to turn Katarina on even more, who started grinding her slick pussy into Irelia’s thigh. Katarina finally broke the smothering kiss and let her victim breathe, the fresh meadow air filling her with life. Irelia gasped as she found her breathing rhythm, relieved when Katarina removed her fingers to play with herself instead. She stared at the sky, her wide eyes almost bloodshot, as she felt Kat pleasure herself atop her. The Noxian was grinding into one of the vines around her leg, forcing her pussy up and down the smooth tendril.

Katarina squealed as she came and groped one of Irelia’s breasts, sending a splinter of pain through the disoriented girl. Her fingers were slick with Irelia’s juices, and it only made her feel dirtier as she came. She may have been a bit harsh, she thought, and Irelia might have enjoyed it more if she knew what was coming. Still, Irelia had been a bitch and needed to be reminded of who was in control if they were to explore the jungle together.

“Kat!” Irelia gasped out, finding her voice for the first time. “That was awful! I can’t believe you!”

Katarina took a deep breath and stared down at Irelia, licking her fingers. “Well, just be thankful my time in the spring put me in a good mood. Still, you should watch what you do while we’re in here. I’m not the worst thing you have to worry about. Truce?”

“Truce.”


	2. Contesting Buffs

“Am I really pregnant with a pig monster?” Irelia asked, ducking under some vines as she walked deeper into the jungle. She and Katarina stuck to the grassy paths between the trees, but it was still tough to manage while naked.

“Don’t you think it would be hot? Being bred by a disgusting creature like that?”

“...No.”

Katarina sighed, feeling dejected. “You’re probably fine unless both cocks got into your little pussy. It needs both parts of its seed to impregnate you,” she explained, and Irelia wondered if she actually had any authority. She had only been in the jungle for a few hours more than her. “It doesn’t make you any less of a swine whore, though.”

“Sure.”

“I heard something about the Blue Sentinel being replaced earlier. The camp is right up ahead.”

The girls walked silently, the training in their respective arts helping them silence their footsteps as they neared a neutral mob site. They peered over a rock formation, and Irelia let out a small gasp. There, in the clearing, was the crumbled, decaying carcass of the Sentinel. In its old age it spirit had given out, and the enchanted rocks it inhabited sat dormant in the soil. Irelia mourned the loss of the creature, hoping its essence was at peace in the wild. Katarina, on the other hand, felt more frustrated.

“Where is it?” She said, swinging her legs over the rocks and walking up to the abandoned golem. “There’s supposed to be a new camp here. A cool one.”

“Katarina, calm down,” Irelia said, following her up to the mound of stones. “It could be too dangerous to be kept here. Think of the other parts of the jungle we’ve seen. We should try to move on to the next camp.”

“Fine, fine,” she said, listening to Irelia for the first time. “Can we just stay here for a moment?”

“Why? Are you feeling alright?”

“It’s... The sentinel... He was always so good to me,” Katarina said, avoiding Irelia’s gaze and trying to hold back tears.

“Katarina? It’s okay. It’s a spirit, so it’s not all gone. Maybe it will find its way into another body and-” Irelia was interrupted by a frantic hug from the now sobbing Katarina, something that she thought was incredibly out of character.

“It’s not that,” she said, unable to control the pitch in her voice. “You should call me Kitty Kat! Isn’t that much cuter? Why won’t you call me Kitty Kat?”

Irelia looked down and saw tears streaming down the Noxian’s face. She sobbed into her, dampening her breasts and making Irelia feel a little uncomfortable.

“Katarina...”

“Kitty Kat. Mew.”

“Sure, Kitty... Kat... Are you feeling alright? Your eyes are kind of... Purple.”

Irelia saw it a moment too late, and a violet energy pulsed in the corpse of the sentinel. It sprang to life, stones attaching to its main body while it rose from the ground. However, instead of leaping forward at the girls it simply floated, transforming its rocky legs into a second pair of arms. It had elongated itself and was no longer a stubby little golem, but instead a towering behemoth with a crackling purple eye. Irelia tried to run away with the dazed Katarina, but found her attention drawn towards the Undead Sentinel.

It commanded her body, but she still felt as though she had some control over her thoughts. The zombie spirit, she realized, was focusing most of its energy on the strong-willed Katarina and could only hold onto her so tightly. She felt the psychic attacks wash over her, but she was strong enough to resist them. She was thankful Katarina’s spiritual side was closed off.

“Come on, Irelia,” the dizzy girl said. “We should stay. And dance. Let’s dance and have fun here,” she giggled out, tugging at random points on Irelia to get her to stay.

“No, Katarina-”

“Kitty. Kat. I’m like a sex kitty and that’s my whore name,” she said, her sadness completely gone. “And Mr. Purple Rocks wants us to look sexy.”

Irelia tried not to listen, but there was something so pleasant about the way the new Katarina spoke to her. Her voice was free of spite and felt so much more tolerable, and even without the mind-control it would have been hard to resist.

“Please, Irelia,” Kat pleaded, starting to shake her hips. “Like this.”

She guided the Ionian’s hands to her sides, urging the strong fingers to grab her as she swayed to some inaudible rhythm. Her movements were smooth and hypnotic, and it took only a few motions before Irelia started to sway with her. She tried to keep the psychic monster out of her head, but wasn’t prepared to be attacked by Katarina as well. She felt the Noxian’s tainted thoughts flow through her mind, and when she neglected to defend herself for a moment, the Undead Sentinel took her.

Her irises bloomed with the same violet energy that had overtaken Katarina, and suddenly she felt a strange respect for the powerful golem. It must have been a truly great creature to take the place of Blue- and turn such strong women to its side. She let Kitty Kat drape her arms around her neck and began to dance with her, pulling her partner close as they entertained.

Irelia heard it, then- the rhythm that Kitty Kat danced to. It was overbearing, a deep bass that would not let the girls do anything other than what it commanded. She felt something else as well, a more melodic stream that flowed from the other girl. It harmonized beautifully with the Sentinel, and Irelia wanted to dance to the songs as much as she could.

She slithered a hand between her Kitty’s legs and started to caress her, and the girl mewled in pleasure. She removed her hands from Irelia’s shoulders and started to play with her hair, combing and tossing it wildly as her friend worked her pussy. She tensed her legs, grinding her wet outer lips on Irelia’s hand and keeping to the music the whole time. The Sentinel felt pleased and urged the girls forward.

“Let’s play, Kitty Kat,” Irelia said, and placed one of the girl’s hands to her breast. Katarina stopped toying with her wild hair and leaned forward, hips still wiggling to the beat, and lavished Irelia’s smooth breasts with licks. The purple in the Ionian’s eyes flourished as electric sensations ran throughout her body, and she let out a songlike moan. She bit her lip and looked at the Sentinel, leaning forward to spread the other whore’s pussy and show her off.

The Sentinel ached for some kind of pleasure, and psychically forced Katarina to her knees. Strengthening his bond with Irelia, he willed her to mount the girl’s waiting mouth and prepared to siphon pleasure from the Ionian. With the first pass of Kat’s tongue, he felt a relief as magical sensations crashed over Irelia.

“Oh yes, Kitty Kat! Work your rough tongue in me. Show me what you can do.”

Katarina nodded and shut her eyes in bliss, licking along to their shared music. In her controlled state her senses became tangled, the girl not used to such spiritual energy at all. Irelia tasted like a flower to her, gentle and sweet, and the music urged her to discover more. She lapped away greedily, wanting to taste every corner of her partner. She bobbed her head as the sentinel commanded, and kept perfectly in time to Irelia’s rolling hips.

Irelia felt a huge wave of pleasure crash over her. The Sentinel prepared for her climax and upped its tempo, watching in silent glee as the girls hurried their “dance.” Irelia squeaked as Katarina pushed her towards her orgasm, and as the music reached its peak she tugged on a handful of red hair and forced herself deeper on the girl’s tongue.

The newly submissive Katarina felt Irelia blossom in her mouth, receiving praise from both her partner and the Sentinel for a job well done. She kissed the sensitive folds in time to the slowing music, stopping only to lap up Irelia’s juices if it got too messy. The Sentinel bowed and retreated, taking its music with it and leaving its whores to catch their breath in the camp.

“Good -ah- job, Kitty Kat,” Irelia said, helping the girl to her feet.

“Wha- Whatever,” she replied, feeling like her old self again but not wanting to admit she had been bested by a rock. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Katarina stormed off, still a little dizzy, and didn’t look back at Irelia. She was about halfway across the clearing when she felt something pop under her foot. Fearing it was something gross and already disgusted with herself, Katarina jumped back only to watch a shimmering cloud of pink dust flourish in front of her. A flower with a pod sat squashed below the girl, and it was still leaking spores into the air. Irelia ran to her side to see if she was alright, but in her haste she breathed in a lungful of the pollen alongside Katarina. She coughed and grabbed the girl’s shoulder, waving the glittering dust away from them.

“This jungle is AWFUL!” Katarina said, frustration ever increasing. She stormed off, and Irelia hurried behind her.

“Katarina, wait. We don’t know what that was,” Irelia said, attempting to get her attention. “The only things in this jungle are plants and creatures put here by mages. It could have been anything.”

Irelia felt lightheaded as they wandered their way to the next camp, not quite sure where it was. It didn’t matter to her, though. The jungle seemed a lot more pleasant this time around, as if nothing more could be thrown at the pair. They had survived the worst, and the day was much brighter now. She found herself distracted by every swaying branch or falling leaf, and noticed Katarina seemed to float along in front of her. She thought she saw her smile, but was quickly distracted by the sound of running water.

They both heard it and rushed towards the source of the noise, the naked girls practically skipping through a clean, untouched part of the jungle. The ground soon gave way to a pool, and without thinking Irelia tackled Katarina at the edge and sent them plunging into the water. They landed in the shallow end of the pond with a splash, laughing as they tumbled together and sprayed water all around.

The girls ended up kneeling in the pleasant water, and Irelia placed her hands on Kat’s thighs. The scene was marvelous, she thought, and gazed in astonishment at the surrounding area. Beautiful flowers lined the pond, and some colorful lilies circled them in the current. Petals flowed in the warm breeze and fell gracefully to the surface, but the water fascinated the girls most.

It felt thick and hot, like simmering syrup, and was filled with multicolored ribbons of magical essence. Glowing red and blue swirled around them, fading into green and yellow and purple as they passed. They split and merged as they pleased, dancing just below the glassy surface. Prismatic flecks sparkled deeper in the pool, lighting it completely with sunlight and casting small rainbows everywhere.

“Irelia, I’m so sorry I was mad. And I’m sorry I made you dance for the Sentinel,” Katarina said, looking deeply into Irelia’s eyes.

“That’s okay. As long as I’m doing something with you I don’t care what it is. I’m so glad the jungle brought us together!” She giggled and let Katarina meet her for a kiss, their playful lips slowly locking in passion. They splashed each other with water, enjoying what they thought was their reward for a day full of hardship.

Under the effects of the Gleamblossom, the world was perfect. The junglers got along without any problems and let their curious feelings for each other develop. They could play as much as they wanted in the muggy, humid marsh and it would feel like a dip in a mystical spring to them. They kissed and splashed, not realizing that in reality the captivating water was mud. Enchanted mud to be fair, but still full of dirt and strings of dead grass. After a few minutes of exploring each other’s mouths in peace, they were completely caked.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up, Irelia,” Katarina said, the hallucinogenic flower still fueling her admiration of her partner. “This jungle is so scary and I’m just a little girl!”

“Don’t worry Kat,” Irelia said, also suddenly feeling very small. “I came here to rescue you. And I always will!”

They laughed and cried in the mud, and to anyone watching it would have looked more like a shared breakdown than a tearful resolution. They embraced one another, thinking mystical water and a special bond was what stuck them together rather than marsh fluids. They let their feelings run their course and eventually wound up sitting quietly in the bog, Katarina in Irelia’s lap. They heard a noise behind them and broke their hug to see the jungle camp that ruled the wetlands approach them.

The beast-mages called it the Marsh Revenant, and to anyone else it would have been terrifying. It was larger than its predecessor, the Red Brambleback, and was much more hostile. Its body was built for fighting with hard, wood-like flesh coating lean muscle that could break a tree trunk with ease. It commanded the swamp, and over time it grew a layer of morass a foot thick everywhere on its body. It growled a low growl, vibrating the water and getting the girls’ attention.

To Katarina and Irelia the beast looked different. They did not see obsidian teeth or claws the size of blades, but instead a creature that merged beautifully with their illusion. Their minds presented them with a water spirit: a gentle, dragon-like creature with an everlasting smile. They heard the roar as a hum, and watched it bow its head towards them. Awestruck, the girls bowed back. The marsh bubbled around them, and they could feel the beast’s tendrils coil their waists in the water.

In their drugged state, the girls were unable to resist the call of the Revenant, and surrendered to it much quicker than they had to the Sentinel. “Shall we have some fun, my little Kat?” Irelia asked, letting a slimy tentacle climb up her body and rub her cheek.

“I don’t see how I could say no to you,” she replied, voice dripping with lust. The Revenant reared and dragged the girls under him in one swoop, their hysterical laughter fueling his frenzy. He impaled his claws in the ground, preparing for a rough mating session with two beautiful, doped humans. He lashed their necks together with a tendril and the girls thought nothing of it, happy to be bound with each other. Four more tentacles shot out of its dripping body and prepared to warm them up, feeling its way up and down the stack of dripping holes. Without warning it dove into them, plunging as deep as it could and using the miry water as lubricant.

The tentacles in the girls’ asses almost reached their stomachs, but they didn’t care. Combined with the appendages slithering around in their pussies and wombs, the Gleamblossom had them cumming instantly. The Revenant roared at the sudden dispersal of pheromones, its tentacles thickening in the already stretched holes and driving the girls wild. It pounded away, each mighty thrust chipping away at their minds even more while it readied itself. The girls moaned into each other, unable to kiss but still feeling connected through the bed of tentacles.

Their holes stayed loose as the Revenant pulled out like a whip, and it peered down in satisfaction at the way the four orifices dripped a steady stream of mud. It wiggled in the marsh, its sludge-coated cock fully at the ready, before diving into the topmost hole it could reach. Katarina’s asshole was the first to feel the might of the Revenant, and it spread the widest it ever had to fit the monstrous appendage. It dripped goo into her- a mixture of semen and mud- and she felt it flow up her body and leak from her mouth. Irelia opened her mouth to drink it, the liquid looking and tasting like sweet dragon cum to her.

The creature began to fuck Katarina, screeching as it explored the tight anus, and found a steady pace at which he could bottom out inside the Noxian and distend her stomach. Kat moaned, the Gleamblossom dulling all the pain and replacing it with a pleasure she had never felt before. She came after only a few pounds from the monster, and as it continued its assault she couldn’t stop herself. Her pussy poured juices into Irelia’s gaping cunt, and the girl moaned as she felt her friend leak into her.

Seeing Katarina mating with a water spirit thrilled Irelia to no end, and she encouraged them both silently to do their best. She lovingly and hungrily roamed the girl’s body, memorizing every curve in her slick form while they rocked back and forth under the monster. As their hearts pounded, the hallucination intensified and they began to see stars. Flecks of light danced between the girls as they locked eyes, not realizing they were growing lightheaded under the intense pressure. Katarina’s blood pumped faster, and if not for the sedative properties of the flower she would have felt like her head was about to burst. Her face reddened, though all Irelia saw was a faint pink glow as she began to climax on the swamp monster’s thick cock.

Katarina stretched to her limit as she felt the monster’s pace quicken. The Revenant’s cock was thicker than anything that had been inside her, and the Gleamblossom helped her take the slimy shaft with ease even when it thrusted at full speed. It felt like it was pounding at her stomach, threatening to rupture her and pour its seed directly into her churning gut. The physical stress was taking its toll on her enhanced mental state, and as the beast began to flood her with muddy sperm her orgasm gave way to panic.

The beast reared and unplugged her swollen ass, still leaking its vile semen, and dove straight for Irelia’s pussy. Katarina gasped in surprise as she regained her senses, but could do nothing as the swampy cock assaulted the other girl. She writhed in the slimy embrace, hoping to squeeze out, but she was much too bloated to exert herself for more than a few seconds at a time. She felt the beast’s cum drip out of her, wondering how much was plain mud, and gagged at the sensation of the polluted water spilling out of her like a hose.

“Fuck, get off of us you asshole!” Katarina shouted, struggling to get her words out through splashes of mud. “Argh!”

She struggled against the creature, but the tentacles surrounding her held like iron. Irelia giggled and moaned under her, tongue lolling about as she swayed in the marsh, and Katarina fought harder once she realized they had been drugged. She tore and bit at the tentacles, barely scratching the hard, sludge-coated body and only adding to the disgusting taste in her mouth. Eventually, she landed a blind kick on top of the monster’s cock and sent it flying out of her friend. Irelia barely reacted, only able to make a funny face at Kat as the monster tried to find its way back into the pleasurable hole.

She kept up her struggling and cursing until the Marsh Revenant seemed to get too annoyed. It pounded a fist into the back of her head before kicking her across the wetlands with a powerful blow. She was wounded, but free. As she rose from the water and waited for her vision to clear, she could hear Irelia laughing like mad as the monster rutted her. Finally she regained her eyesight, though she still had to look through specks of dirt, and could only watch while the rest of her caught up. The Ionian reached up and grabbed onto two tentacles for leverage, giving it a better angle as it fucked deeper into her, and Katarina only fell deeper into rage.

She hated the monster for taking advantage of them. It was ruthless, she thought, and was much more disgusting than anything she encountered thus far. It did not belong in this jungle. Still, it was too dangerous to take down without a weapon. She eyed its fearsome claws, talons that looked like rusted, twisted iron, and knew that they would tear her in half right away. So Katarina waited. For once, she could take no pleasure in watching someone get hurt. She had to sit, too sore to move, and witness the beast mate with an unaware victim.

Though gruesome, she willed herself to watch the display. She had to find the perfect moment to rush in and grab Irelia, even if it meant watching the Revenant stir up the drugged girl. Katarina was thankful that the effects of the flower relaxed them, because there was no way Irelia could have taken the beast’s cock if she was at all tense. It pounded away at the small girl, coating her with fresh mud after each thrust, and could sense that this time there was a womb present. On its next motion, the jungle monster pressed downwards and held until the tip of its cock breached her cervix.

The Ionian’s tiny womb filled to max capacity, and a shooting pain that she couldn’t feel until it was too late all but shut her down. The attack coursed through her body like lightning and ended with a strike on her brain, knocking her out instantly. The beast roared and unleashed its second load inside the helpless girl, and the massive stream of jizz battered her organs as it filled her. The monstrous semen oozed out amongst the other mud and slime, and splashes of white appeared throughout the mud around Irelia.

Katarina saw the tentacles loosen their grip while the monster recovered, and knew that this was her chance. When the wet cock popped out of the girl and drizzled lazily on her stomach, Katarina was already on her feet and gathering speed. She was bruised and broken, but it didn’t stop her from scooping up the limp girl out from under the monster and blinking away. 

Katarina was out of the marsh before the monster could finish a roar. She heard trees being uprooted behind her but elected not to look back until the sounds of branches cracking were no more than distant snaps. As she slowed her pace, exhaustion caught up to her. Her heart burned as it pumped her boiling blood, and as she set Irelia down in a patch of grass her lungs tightened. She took in what little air she could, collapsing next to her rescuee and trying to stay awake.

— 

The Noxian woke in a panic, feeling the grass around her frantically for Irelia. She let out a sigh of relief when she groped a soft thigh and sat upright to take a look at the girl. She was bruised and covered in mud, more so than Katarina, and her breathing patterns hinted at some kind of serious injury. Katarina began to worry. It didn’t seem like there was much she could do, and waiting for help was probably useless. The jungle was simply too large to chance doing nothing.

Katarina rose to her feet, feeling her own wounds catch up to her, and began to gingerly move Irelia out of the shade. She set her unconscious partner half upright against a mound of grass, wishing for her to catch some of the last of the afternoon sun. The Ionian felt cold to the touch, frozen and fragile, and Katarina wondered if the warmth would help at all. She did her best to make Irelia comfortable, losing what little sanity she had left when the girl’s breathing slowed.

She tended to her to the best of her ability, but she didn’t know how long she could keep it up. Katarina herself was getting hungry and fatigued, and without proper care her condition would worsen. She looked around for anything to eat or heal herself with, and she saw something familiar. Fifty feet away, a green succulent plant grew from the center of a small, clear stream. Staggering over to it, she plucked a few of the thick leaves from the plant and cracked them open. At their thickest, there was about an inch of space from top to bottom and the entire leaf was filled with a cool, gel-like water. Her heart pounded with excitement and she picked up as many of the leaves as she could before rushing back to Irelia.

She kneeled in the grass and pressed a leaf half to the Ionian’s dry lips, squeezing out the refreshing contents. She plugged the girl’s nose and waited until she choked down every drop before taking a leaf for herself. Though it was mostly water, Katarina was a bit put off by the texture as it slid down her throat. It tasted enough like water, a bit more plant-like maybe, but the congealed structure of the goo made her squirm a bit. Still, she sat with Irelia and split the leaves, taking turns sharing the gel until she felt significantly refreshed.

The next few leaves she used to clean their wounds, Irelia’s deep gashes in her sides and feet taking priority over Katarina’s minor bruises. Eventually, coating the naked girl in the plant extract made her feel the slightest bit aroused and she tore her hands away, feeling ashamed. She tried to calm down, but for most of her life toying with those weaker than her was the ultimate pleasure. She grit her teeth, using all her willpower to stay focused on rubbing the soothing gel for healing purposes only.

Yes, that was right. Healing purposes only. Not because the tight, sexy body under her fingers was weak and ripe for the taking. Not because she could reach down and stick as many gooey fingers up that wounded pussy as she wanted while the girl was unconscious. And most certainly not because it would be so easy to wrap her fingers around that slender neck and squeeze out what little life was still clinging to the body.

“Argh!” Katarina screamed, feeling her mind wander to darker places. She quickly scurried back over to the stream where she emptied the miniscule contents of her stomach into the clear water. She felt disgusted with herself, and a few more heaves didn’t help. She was completely empty. Crawling towards the jungle plant once again, she searched for anything edible as her insides stuck like glue. 

Katarina returned to Irelia’s side with an armful of jungle fruit, hoping to share it once she woke up. She took one of the large, berry-like fruits and washed it in the plant gel before taking a bite. It practically exploded in her mouth, and blue-green juices flowed down her cheeks, staining her newly cleaned body. She quickly finished the first fruit and eagerly grabbed another, filling her mouth with sweet, lush pulp. The troubles of the day seemed to wash away in the juices, and she finally realized how hot the sun still was when the liquid began to cool her.

She ate and ate until she couldn’t swallow any more fruit, sating herself to completion and lying down next to Irelia. She felt a little guilty, but knew she would share as soon as her friend woke up. Looking over, she found she couldn’t take her eyes off her jungle partner anymore. A hand found its way between her legs, and Katarina was shocked to find her own pussy absolutely drenched. She looked down at her crotch and saw that it was leaking in a way that it never had before: a steady stream of the same gel found inside the jungle plant was pooling between her thighs and cooling her aching quim.

Without giving it a second thought, Katarina climbed on top of her unconscious friend and began to grind up and down one of her smooth thighs. Within seconds, Irelia’s entire upper leg was smeared with watery gel while wet sounds filled the meadow. The Noxian bit her finger and began to gush, spreading more of the clear liquid in an even coating around them. She whimpered as quietly as she could, silently berating herself for indulging in her sick pleasure rather than aiding her friend.

Feeling weak once again, Katarina stretched herself across her resting partner. She was careful to avoid any bruises and tried to get comfortable without putting all of her weight down, but a misplaced hand found one of Irelia’s bruises and she heard a faint groan. Ecstatic, Katarina sat up and looked the girl over, checking for signs of life. Her breathing had evened out, and with her skin clean her cuts looked nowhere near as bad as they had before. She tried to rouse the girl gently, shaking her in the patch of grass without moving her too much. Katarina awaited a response, but even after a few minutes nothing came.

Disheartened but not hopeless, the Noxian vowed to find some way out of the conservatory. She looked around the new meadow, wondering if she had passed through it before, and tried to make out any kind of exit. Instead, looking where the small stream entered the area she scouted something moving in the foliage. She squinted into the sun and watched three large figures trot out of the trees and to the water, but eventually noticed her. Each had the shape of a human from the waist up, but a stout, reptilian form from which their torsos sprouted. They moved with lizard-like precision, tails scarcely making a sound in the grass as they shuffled towards the girls.

Kat sat in intense silence, hoping as much as she could for a miracle but already preparing for the worst. She fumbled around in the grass while keeping the rest of her body still, trying to find some sort of weapon without alerting the mob. When the creatures arrived in their patch of grass they towered over the girls, blocking out the sun. They were taller than most men, and though their torsos were lithe and scaly they still had incredible weight due to their lower half. 

They reminded Kat of the jungle lizards years ago, yet much more burly. Their rippling muscles made them look even more terrifying, and Katarina tensed as they moved again. In the blink of an eye, two of the beasts nabbed the girls and hoisted them over their scaly shoulders. Irelia was certainly an easy target, but the monsters found the usually-quick Noxian almost as easy to restrain. The lizards turned towards the treeline and wasted no time heading back to their camp.

—

It was evening by the time of their arrival, and Katarina realized that a whole day had gone by since she entered the jungle. Her will to save her friend was diminishing with the daylight, and she cursed herself for being so weak. She wanted to go home.

Some warmth finally found her as the lizard tribesmen dropped her at the edge of their communal fire pit, and she curled up in the dirt without a second thought. Peeking out between her fingers, she saw the monster carrying Irelia drop the unconscious girl face-down in a pile of straw. She felt a nudge in her side and saw another tribesman gazing down at her, but when it saw her stare up it looked away.

They both watched in silence as two more lizards moved over to Irelia and spread her out as much as they could. Katarina wanted to cry as she saw one mount her rear, but no tears would come. From her low viewpoint she saw a thick, triangular tentacle with a pointed tip emerge from its flush hiding spot on the lower body, and to her disgust it appeared to be prehensile. The slimy appendage slithered around Irelia’s bare bottom until it wormed its way into the Ionian’s soft pussy. The lizard grunted as it began to rut, and Katarina gave up.

She decided she would take whatever came her way and figure out how to deal with the situation later. She needed food, water, and sleep too badly to swear a curse upon the lizards. With her last shred of resolve gone, her head hit the dirt unceremoniously. She shut her eyes and prepared for sleep or assault, whichever would find its way to her first, when something else landed in front of her face.

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw a pile of cloth in front of her, topped with some sort of stick. Propping herself up on an elbow she ran a hand over the fabric and unbundled it, bringing it to her chest. Clothes. They were ragged and not so clean, but they were clothes. Katarina hurriedly covered herself in the loincloth and too-tight leathers, leaving her feeling awkward but the tiniest bit protected. She looked up at the lizard who had given her the gift, and he silently pointed to the ground once again. Katarina followed his gesture and picked up the object next to her, and in the dim firelight she recognized it as a shortspear.

Setting the dull end in the ground, she picked herself up and faced the tribesman, her head barely reaching his broad shoulders. He pointed to the gate of the camp and gave her a stern look, not saying anything out loud but giving a clear message: a trade. Her life for her friend. Katarina only looked back at Irelia once before she drew the spear and darted off into the forest, finally free.

Had she looked back or stayed she would have seen the lizards begin to find their rhythm with the unconscious Ionian, and the males quickly learned how to use her human body. Their penises writhed in and on her, depositing loads wherever they could before another monster took its place. Irelia’s slit and asshole were leaking murky slime, but the tribesmen paid no mind as they sunk their writhing organs into her already-filled depths.

The other areas of her body remained a bit of a mystery to them as they carried out their ritual, and they tried every possible way they could think of to mate with her form. Her armpits were quickly filled with two of the stubby tentacles each, and they coated them with their seed in minutes. Unable to find their way into her mouth, two more of the penises slithered around her face and cheeks, drooling slime until her head was glossed with their vulgar discharge. They worked in unison to conquer the jungler, not caring as their snake-like members bumped and wormed over each other so long as they could taste her flesh.

As the jungle monsters enjoyed their new captive, Katarina fled their camp with a heavy heart. There was no real reason she should feel anything for Irelia, but she realized they forged a bond through their struggle- however small it may have been. She felt bittersweet as she left, but every step away from the distant glow of the lizards’ fire filled her with a new confidence. The Noxian was no longer naked and had a weapon- the night was hers.

As the last of the light left the sky, Katarina caught her second wind. Her mind raced with thoughts of vengeance, and she couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in laughter that would unsettle even the most steadfast Noxians. She began to sprint. Using the stars as a compass, she retraced her steps back to the clearing where the tribesmen had abducted her. Empty now, she stopped for a quick drink from the crystal stream before tracking her way back to the water spirit’s camp.

In her hurry to carry Irelia to safety, she had neglected to cover her tracks away from the marsh. She followed the broken trail to the site of her last assault and emerged from the forest to find the beast sleeping, half submerged in mud. For a moment she thought about slaying it while it was unaware, but quickly shook the thought from her mind. She was weak and almost unarmed, and she had no way of knowing how strong the monster really was. The way it had violated her made it hard to let those thoughts go, but she vowed to come back when she was better prepared.

She stealthed through the area, not making a single splash in the marsh even though her feet felt heavier than ever before. Once through, she sprinted through the trees again until she guided herself back to the healing spring. The nymphs recoiled as they saw her approach, clearing the center of the pool to allow Katarina space to dive. The assassin didn’t hesitate to jump in, and the warm water took effect immediately. She felt her strength return to her bit by bit, muscles tensing and relaxing as they reformed beneath the surface.

Her cuts and bruises faded in the water, and her skin quickly returned to its sleek, smooth state. The dirt in her hair dissolved as she shook it out, and she noticed it return from a muted rusty color to its usual shimmering burgundy. Bones migrated back into place, and some more sensitive areas tightened up nicely. She felt clean. Cleaner than ever, maybe, because of the shit-and-mud filled disaster she was recovering from. She would rather take the same amount of filth in monster cum, she told herself, then spend another hour wallowing in the disgusting jungle. 

When Katarina felt sufficiently clean she took a moment to wring out the clothes the lizard had given her, completing her deep cleaning. After surfacing, she glanced down at her reflection in the pond. The outfit made her look similar to Nidalee, she mused, and she was confident that she wore it better. She was only missing the necklace and knee-high boots, and she thought about buying a pair once she returned to Noxus.

After her revenge, of course.

She left the nymphs behind, tempted to play with them a bit, but focused on a much more important mission.


End file.
